Good Intentions
by ss9
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions... Sequel story to A Carrington Christmas Carol. Can Blake Carrington really turn his life around or will his good intentions lead him down a far darker path?
1. A cool welcome

Blake Carrington was nervous.

This was only the second day of the rest of his life after all, well of his new life, since he had awoken on Christmas morning after the most bizarre of nights and resolved to make amends and start his life anew.

Yet if he was nervous he could only imagine how the lady next to him was feeling.

The closer they came to Denver the quieter Alexis had become. When they had been in her London home packing she had been quite chatty, in fact full of excitement and good humour. Blake could only imagine it had been the prospect of seeing Fallon and Steven again after so long that put that shine in her eyes and the broad smile on her lips.

That smile had only dimmed once when just before they left for the airport Alexis had remembered to phone her cousin Rosalind and cancel her plans to visit them for boxing day. Still Blake had fond memories of Alexis's cousin, she had struck him as a warm forgiving woman and he doubted she would hold a grudge and he had told Alexis so. Still Alexis's answering smile had only been half beam and Blake could only assume she had begun to doubt the sanity of what they were attempting.

Alexis hadn't mentioned his roundabout declaration of love, or of still loving…Blake supposed loving someone and being in love with them were two different things and right now he couldn't help but feel a little fuzzy over which category he fell into. Being with Alexis and seeing her smile instead of frown at him made him feel lighter, and yet Blake wasn't sure whether this was still a side effect of the high of feeling good about himself and the way his life was heading or whether her presence was the intoxicant.

Only time would tell it seemed, and fortunately time was one thing they would have now Alexis had agreed to return to Denver with him.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked Alexis as she tapped her nails nervously against the seat of the limousine, giving into the urge to reach out and catch her trembling hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm scared out of my wits actually." Alexis confessed with a half smile, swallowing nervously as she car swept up a familiar drive and the home she had once loved so dearly came into sight. "Oh god Blake I don't know if I can do this…what if they hate me…it's been six years…what if they don't even recognise me?"

"Alexis I won't lie and pretend this is going to be easy, I imagine there will be a lot of anger and hurt feelings but if we stick at this, if we back each other up, then I cannot see us failing."

Nodding Alexis seemed to accept his words, squeezing his hand back just as tightly as they car came to a stop in front of the mansion double doors, which opened as if by magic. Joseph's timing was impeccable as always and on seeing his mojodomo Blake could have kicked himself…he had been so preoccupied with convincing Alexis he had forgotten to phone ahead and inform his staff. So the surprise for Fallon and Steven would now be a surprise for everyone else as well.

Then bounding on Joseph's heels her chestnut curls bouncing in excitement was Fallon…following a few paces behind was Steven who seemed to glance at the stationary limousine with a mixture of fear and longing in his face.

"Daddy!" Fallon's excited voice was the first to greet Blake as the driver opened the door to the car and Blake barely had time to step out of it before he had his arms full of an excited teenager.

"Welcome home Mr Carrington." Joseph greeted his employer warmly. "I know you have had a long trip so I have had Mrs Gunnerson prepare a light meal and have had the housemaids air your sheets just in case you require a brief repose?"

"Thank you Joseph, if you could instruct the house staff to prepare another room…the blue room I think…we have an important guest." Blake replied hugging Fallon before pushing her gently away and reaching down inside the car.

Alexis's hand was literally shaking as Blake helped her out of the car, and no one could hide their reactions…Joseph's eyebrows literally hit his hairline…Fallon stepped back in horror shaking her head as her mouth dropped open…Yet it was Steven's reaction that caught Blake's attention and warmed him from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

"Mum…Mum is it really you?"

Fallon wouldn't even look at either of them and Blake could tell from one glance at Alexis's face that it was breaking her heart.

Steven by contrast couldn't keep his eyes off of his mother. From the moment Alexis had emerged from the car Steven's gaze had been locked on her and her alone. Blake could only suppose it was out of some childish fear that if he took his eyes off of his mother for a second then she might vanish just as a completely as she had six years before.

"Well…" Blake awkwardly broke the tense silence as the family gathered around the dining table, a late breakfast for the children and a light supper for both him and Alexis, the extra plate being expertly constructed by Mrs Gunnerson with so little a wait anyone else might almost be unaware of it.

"Have you both been having a nice break?" Blake asked prompting his children to do more than simply push their food around their plates.

"It was alright…until now." Fallon grumbled shooting a dark look down the table at her mother as she stabbed at her scrambled eggs.

"And you Steven? I am sorry that I didn't make it home yesterday but as you can see I was picking up a special present for you both." Blake added with a nervous smile as he turned his attention to his son who seemed to shrink slightly unaccustomed as he was to his father's full focus.

"It was alright." Steven all but stuttered, echoing his sister's early statement without the accompanying sulkiness. "Thanks for new bike and the football Dad…"

"Steven there is no need to pretend I know you already have several signed footballs, but I know you enjoy playing the game…Perhaps later if it stays fine we can wrap up warm and take it out for a bit of a throw about?"

The bright way his son's face lit up was enough to convince Blake that at least had been the right thing to say.

"Sure…I mean great…unless you're too busy." Steven answered excitedly yet the reservation in his tone broke Blake's heart to hear it. His son truly expected his father to cancel on him…which led Blake to wonder just how many other times he had promised Steven something only to cancel on him because he was too busy. Well this time he would keep his promises.

"Can I play too?" Fallon piped up suddenly cheerful as she avoided so much as glancing in her mother's direction, as if resolved to ignore Alexis in the hope she would simply vanish like a bad dream. "It will be fun just the three of us."

"Of course if you want to." Blake answered unable to say anything else even as he shot an apologetic look at Alexis. Somehow he couldn't see his ex-wife taking part in football as a bonding exercise and it was going to take more than simply extending an olive branch to get Fallon to accept her mother back as easily as Steven appeared to be able to forgive him.

"Well its official Fallon does hate me."

Hovering by the door Blake watched uncomfortably as a deflated Alexis began tugging at the hairpins keeping her hat in place, before removing the hat entirely and running her hand across her hair, checking it was smooth and neat…a nervous gesture Blake suddenly remembered.

"She doesn't hate you." Blake replied softly nodding at Gerard who had been charged with delivering Mrs Carrington's luggage up to her room.

Once they were alone Blake made sure the door was shut firmly before crossing to join Alexis as she leant against her bed. Taking a seat beside her Blake reached out and took her hand…each time the gesture took less thought and seemed more and more natural and easy between them.

"Fallon is angry and confused and she is taking it all out on you, I will talk to her, I will explain that I didn't exactly give you a choice about staying in contact with them. That if she should be angry with anyone then it should be me."

Lifting her large emerald eyes to meet his gaze Blake forced himself to allow her scrutiny without flinching. "She should be." Alexis replied her tone brittle.

"Alexis we can fix this I promise, I will do whatever it takes." Blake promised sighing as he rubbed his forehead with his free hand before continuing.

"And I know it is going to take time for you to be able to really forgive me but we can't let the children see us fighting, or even let them think we are divided. Otherwise they will take sides and I think that in order to be loyal to one of us it means shunning the other. I want to rebuild my relationships with both my children, to be a family, not start a civil war in my own home."

"Alright…" Alexis conceded rolling her eyes at Blake's dramatics. Leaning back on the bed she took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling, a small frown pulling at her brow as she caught sight of a cobweb. "You are right we do need to support each other. I won't bad mouth you to the children."

"Thank you." Blake answered squinting as he joined Alexis in lying back and staring up at the ceiling, exhaustion finally catching up with him along with the last forty-eight hours as he allowed his eyes to drift shut.

"You really should nap on your own bed Blake…"

"Why when this one is so very comfortable?" Blake teased, relieved when he could hear the warmth and humour in Alexis's voice.

"People will get the wrong idea."

"If by people you mean Joseph then why are you worried?" Blake retorted, his eyes flickering open, as he was anxious to see that half smile bloom into a full one and see if his stomach did that flip thing it used to. "I thought you loved nothing more than seeing that vein pulse in his forehead."

"Only because I thought one day I might be able to taunt him into a heart attack." Alexis replied turning on to her side and tucking one hand under her cheek as she gazed across at Blake her expression thoughtful.

"If him being here is going to make things difficult…" Blake began.

"Why are you finally going to fire him?" Alexis retorted outwardly scoffing. "He spied on me for years and reported my every move and I am sure he was rewarded accordingly. There were times I felt like a employee and not the employer, whenever I gave him a command he thought was beneath him Joseph would come scurrying to you to complain and then you undermined me."

"I was a different man then Alexis and my eyes are finally open when it comes to Joseph…" Blake paused until the questioning gaze in Alexis's eyes prompted him to continue. "He has exceeded his bounds and I won't permit that continue. I intend to have more than a few stern words with him…"

"Words Blake…"

"I have no intention of allowing him to make you feel uncomfortable here." Blake continued cutting Alexis's protest off before she could really get started. "And to prove that I mean it I am giving you permission to dismiss him should he break that order."

"You're serious?" Alexis spluttered sitting up suddenly.

"I am." Blake answered solemnly watching as Alexis gaped inelegantly like a fish for a moment. "However I trust you not to misuse this power and I would rather Joseph doesn't know about it. I don't want you taunting him with this. It is a last resort Alexis, I am giving you this so you know you could do it if necessary and in the hope that you never need to."

"Alright…I…Thank you Blake." Alexis managed her emerald eyes large and soft.

Sighing Blake forced himself up off of the bed. He really was tired and he had promised to play a game of catch with the children in the afternoon. So he really had better get a couple of hours sleep and Alexis was right in one thing he really couldn't nap here.

Not because Blake was at all worried about what people would say, but because he didn't trust himself to stay here…napping would definitely be the last thing on his mind.

"Steven go long…." Blake called out laughing as his son all but stumbled over his feet as he rushed to catch his father's pass.

"Good catch son." Blake added when much to his surprise Steven not only caught the ball but managed to stay on his feet at the same time and turn around the pass and throw it back to Blake in a few seconds. A throw with surprising strength and accuracy and if his son didn't have brains to match his talent with a ball Blake would undoubtedly be encouraging the boy to pursue a professional career.

"Daddy don't forget me." Fallon called out pouting slightly as her father paid more attention to her brother than usual and it unsettled her.

"Coming your way Fallon." Blake called out laughing as his plucky daughter scrambled for the ball and ended up knee deep in snow.

"Well that will be one for the album." A familiar voice cut in and Blake was surprised to glance up towards the veranda where Alexis was standing camera in hand. Huddled in her fur Alexis hardly looked prepared to play football but that she had decided to come out fighting after the fallout from the last attempt was a good sign.

"Glad you could join us." Blake called out and meant it. His brief nap had restored much of his determination and Blake could only believe it had done the same for Alexis. Sharing a smile Blake could see the resolution in her emerald eyes.

In fact he was so distracted by Alexis that he didn't notice the football until it was practically smacking him in the face, the force of the blow knocking him off his feet.

"God Blake are you alright?" Alexis gasped gingerly making her way down the steps in her boots even as the children rushed to his side.

"Dad…"

"Daddy…" Fallon gushed her blue eyes wide. "Oh Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Of course you didn't sweetheart." Blake tried to reassure her. "If you had planned that shot then I'd be recruiting you for the Denver Bronco's." He tried to joke rubbing his jaw as he heaved himself up into a sitting position. Waggling his jaw Blake rubbed the spot where the football had connected.

"Well you'll probably have quite the bruise but the only thing dented is your ego." Alexis teased as she squatted down and cast her eye over Blake's face. "Still you'd better sit out for a bit just in case Fallon found a brain to damage."

"Your concern for my well-being is overwhelming Alexis." Blake drawled sarcastically watching as ex-wife's lips twitched in a smile.

"Here Daddy let me help you…" Fallon insisted her pout only growing when Blake waved aside her concern.

"Sweetheart I'm fine, see I can get up by myself." Blake joked heaving his snow-covered form to his feet and brushing off the residue. Groaning slightly as his body ached from the unaccustomed exertion.

"You're getting old old man." Alexis teased as she knocked snow off of his back, looking up to meet the blazing blue eyes of her daughter.

"My Daddy is not old you are, you're old and ugly and you ruin everything, we were playing just fine until you came out…"

"And you decided to use your father's head for target practice." Alexis quipped shutting her daughter's rant off. "I know you don't want me here Fallon but I am not going to be frightened away just because you decide to throw a tantrum, those didn't work on me when you were three and they certainly won't work now."

"I hate you!" Fallon hissed back her eyes wild as she stamped her foot, looking very like the wilful child Alexis had mentioned and not the elegant teenager she liked to think herself. "I wish you'd just die and live us alone…"

"Fallon apologise to your mother." Blake insisted his dark eyes watched as his daughter's expression turned from petulant anger to betrayal. "You have every right to feel angry both with your mother but most especially with me since I was the one who sent her away. However I will not tolerant you being blatantly rude and insulting towards her or anyone. Your Mother is still your mother and when it comes to showing respect you will show her the same respect you show me."

"But Daddy…" Fallon pleaded turning her blue eyes on her father, those puppy dog eyes and expression that usually had him caving the moment they teared up.

"I mean this Fallon." Blake insisted remaining firm. "Either you apologise now or you can go to your room until supper, then if you still won't apologise you can take your meal in your room."

Screwing up her face in defiance Fallon turned and stomped away, not even pausing to shake the snow off of her boots before she entered the house.

"Well that went well?" Alexis gasped and Blake could hear the break in her voice. "From ignoring me to screaming that she hates me and wishes I will die, I hardly think that was an improvement."

"She doesn't mean it, not really." Blake tried to reassure Alexis. "And if it helps any I am glad you're alive and here."

Half laughing half choking Alexis looked up at him, smiling despite her tears. "Funnily enough it does."

"I'm glad too." A small voice echoed and both parents turned around in surprise. How had they forgotten Steven?

"Are you really Steven?" Alexis asked hesitantly. "You can be angry with me too if you want, I understand really I do."

"I'm not angry…I was sad that you weren't here and I missed you." Steven answered glancing nervously up at his father, yet Blake smiled at him encouragingly and that seemed to lend him courage.

"All I ever wanted was for you to come home. Every year I wrote that on my letters to Santa, and even though I know he isn't really real anymore I still wrote one just in case…and now here you are."

"Here I am." Alexis echoed. "Do you think I could have a hug?…I really do need one."

Steven it seemed little encouragement as a moment later he was buried in his mother's arms, his face pressed into her neck as Alexis crouched down and held him tightly too her. For a moment Blake could only watch his own emotions choking him up as part of him shifted uncomfortable by the overt display of emotion and another part feeling the pull towards them. Yet Blake had resolved to be more open with his feelings especially when it came to his children and if that meant facing his discomfort then he would need to start some time.

"You can join in too if you want?" Alexis's trembling voice surprised him, as did the look of understanding and compassion on her face. "Hugs aren't a limited resource."

Crouching down awkwardly Blake reached out and rubbed his hand across his son's mop of blonde hair, sliding his other arm around Alexis as she burrowed against him, Blake all but gasped out loud as Steven turned from clutching at his mother to wrapping an arm around Blake's neck. And for a long moment the three of them stayed like that and it was perfect.

"Dad?" Steven's muffled voice questioned softly.

"Yes Steven."

"Thanks for bringing Mum home, it really was the best Christmas present ever."

Clutching his son tighter too him Blake swallowed down his own tears as he answered softly. "Oh Steven it was the very least I could do."

"Fallon." Blake called out rapping gently on his daughter's bedroom door.

Part of him was angry at the way his daughter had behaved earlier and yet another part of him could understand her outburst. Fallon had been that little bit older when Alexis left and although Steven had been the child emotionally closer to his mother Fallon had been the one most affected at the time.

It had been over six months after Alexis's departure that Fallon could be convinced to actually spend the whole night in her own bed. Instead she would creep out and get in with her brother, often Blake would find them curled up together after a late night working in the library and it was always Fallon who had a death like grip on Steven, as if afraid he would suddenly up and vanish as well.

Yet on the surface Fallon hadn't shed any tears she had buried her fear and pain away until it mutated into anger and hatred and that had been Blake's fault. He hadn't wanted to talk about Alexis and Fallon had taken her lead from him, burying all mention of her mother.

"Fallon please let me in we need to talk." Blake tried again, relieved when this time the door was opened and a rather red faced Fallon opened it.

"Oh Daddy I'm sorry." Fallon spluttered on seeing her father and Blake was only too relieved to pull her close in a hug.

"It's alright you're still my good girl." Blake soothed her gently relieved that Fallon hadn't decided to hate him after he stood up and sided with Alexis.

"I just got so mad…"

"It's alright Fallon I understand this has all been a terrible shock for you." Blake added and his daughter smiled up at him through her tears.

"You're not angry with me?"

"I wasn't pleased with the way you behaved but I am not angry with you no." Blake reassured her.

"I just lost my temper…I let her get to me and…"

"That outburst wasn't your mother's fault Fallon, you were the one who lost your temper remember? And although I accept your apology you still need to offer one to your mother she was the one you insulted." Blake chided her gently his concern growing when Fallon pulled out of his arms and wiped her eyes before staring up at him stubbornly.

"But if she wasn't here then I wouldn't have had any reason to get mad and we could have kept having fun just the three of us like it should be." Fallon persisted stubbornly. "If you sent her away then I wouldn't lose my temper."

"I am not going to send your mother away." Blake replied calmly watching as his daughter stepped further away and crossed her arms across her chest. "I was the reason she left before Fallon, me, not her. I gave her no choice but to leave, your mother didn't abandon you, I forced her to leave."

"But…"

"I am the one you should be angry at Fallon not your mother." Blake repeated and it pained him to see his daughter's eyes cloud with anger and loathing towards him.

"You may have made her leave but she could have called or wrote or even tried to see us." Fallon stubbornly insisted. "How do you she didn't want to go? That she wasn't happy to leave us behind?"

"How do you know she didn't?" Blake questioned back his dark eyes boring into his daughter's own blue eyes. "Your mother tried Fallon, she even sent you Christmas presents every year but they were sent back to her with you none the wiser."

Shaking her head in disbelief the look of betrayal and disillusionment in Fallon's eyes broke Blake's heart a little more. "No…"

"It's true ask her yourself." Blake added softly. "One day I will ask your forgiveness, yours and Steven's for what I put us all through; all because I couldn't bear having to see your Mother again. Yet I won't deny the truth anymore, the only person Alexis betrayed back then was me, but in trying to punish her for it I ended up punishing all of us and I am so sorry sweetheart." Blake tried to reach out for his daughter but she pushed him away, wild like an alley cat.

"No…No stop lying…its not true, you love us, she left us, she never loved us she only loved herself." Fallon repeated to herself covering her ears so she couldn't hear her father tear down any more of the truths she depended on. "She's making you say this."

"The only one making me do anything is my own conscience Fallon." Blake replied. "In time you will understand and accept what I am telling you now is the truth."

Shaking her head Fallon curled up in her bedside chair clutching at one of the bears that only a few months ago she had declared herself far too old for.

"I understand this has been a terrible shock so if you want to you can stay up here for supper, if you want to come downstairs and eat with the rest of us then you will be very welcome…after you have said sorry to your mother." Blake added his voice breaking slightly but he forced himself to remain firm even as his daughter sobbed into her bear.

Walking back over to the door Blake paused with his hand on the door handle his voice trembling tellingly as he paused to say. "I love you Fallon, so very much, more than anything in the world bar your brother and so does your mother. Please don't think I am saying any of this to hurt you or punish you. I want you to be happy more than anything in the world. I just think you will eventually be happier having your mother in your life, I just wish you could find it in yourself to give her a chance."


	2. Happy new year

Except Fallon didn't come down for dinner that night. Nor did she apologise to her Mother. In fact Fallon seemed to go out of her way to avoid both of her parents entirely for the rest of her winter break. Not that Blake or Alexis didn't try to reach out to her, but Blake had to admit his daughter had a talent for disappearing…not that it was too difficult a feat living in a house of this size.

Steven by contrast was an unexpected joy…his son was bright and thoughtful and he had quite the sense of humour when he became comfortable enough around his father to relax enough and show it. In some ways Blake felt like he was getting to know his son for the first time.

Not the meek blonde haired boy who had previously drifted about the mansion during occasional weekends home and school holidays and who barely said boo to his father unless directly addressed. The Steven Blake was meeting now was still quiet but when he spoke Blake could see his son's quick mind thinking, he was well educated and quick to make connections.

He wasn't the bright shining star that his sister usually was but without her casting a shadow Blake was able to see his son burnt with a light of his own, dimmer but with a quiet steady determination. It was like comparing the sun with the stars. The sun burnt brighter and blotted everything else out but when the sun had gone to bed the stars sparkled in the heavens just as magically, they were just different that was all.

Still as wonderful as rediscovering his son was Blake's happiness couldn't be complete whilst Fallon was so distant and angry with him…with both of them. As despite Blake's confession of his involvement in her mother's exile Fallon still hadn't softened towards her mother, at least in no way that Blake could see.

Perhaps going back to school after New Years and gaining that small measure of distance would enable his daughter to gain the perspective she needed? Yet Blake couldn't help but worry that contrary to softening her resolve time away from the family would only strengthen her determination and god knows Fallon was already stubborn enough. That was one thing she had inherited from both her parents, a double dose of stubbornness.

Which was why he had come to his decision. It was going to be a new year, a fresh start for them all and that meant things needed to change, they couldn't fall back into old patterns.

Normally Fallon and Steven would spend most of the term at school. Oh Blake had occasionally picked them up and taken them off campus for day trips out…although in the last few years such spontaneous trips had dwindled in number. Other times, Fallon in particular, would go home with her friends for the weekends. Blake had been only too happy to grant his darling daughter permission for weekends skiing with friends or even trips to the coast if she so wanted.

This year things were going to be different Blake made that resolution even as he dressed himself smartly to welcome in the New Year. From now on Fallon and Steven would be picked up from school every Friday and barring any actual emergencies would spend the weekends at home with their parents.

All that remained now was to tell them.

The evening could be going better, yet Blake had to admit the fact that Fallon had condescended to join them for dinner to celebrate the new year as a family was a start. Of course that might have had more to do with the fact that Alexis had persuaded him to open a couple of bottles of vintage champagne and allow Fallon to have a glass along with the staff to toast the new year. It seemed a budding taste for champagne was yet another something Fallon shared with her mother, although knowing how stubborn his daughter was she would probably rather pull teeth than admit it out loud.

It seemed an uneasy truce had been declared for the evening. Well if not a truce then at least a ceasefire…well at least a cessation of open hostilities between certain people if not universally.

Moving from the dining room Blake allowed the rest of the family to filter through to the living room before attending to one other item on his list…one thing in truth he had been putting off in the hope that he wouldn't need to. He had hoped that leading by example would be enough and that as a grown man and a professional Joseph would realise which way the wind was blowing and fall into line.

Yet Blake hadn't been blind to the tension between Alexis and Joseph as he presided over the dinner. Oh Joseph hadn't come out and said anything that Blake could chastise him for but Blake wasn't blind to the sneering looks that were shot in Alexis's direction when Joseph thought he wasn't looking. Nor the way Joseph had made a point of commenting whilst delivering the first course that after discussion with Mrs Gunnerson they had decided to go with his original menu plan but he condescendingly thanked Mrs Carrington for her suggestions.

It seemed Blake had put this conversation off long enough.

"Oh Joseph could you wait a moment?" Blake asked politely as his mojodomo went to follow the waiting staff out of the room.

"Of course Mr Carrington." Joseph answered promptly nodding haughtily at Gerard who was weighed down with the remainder of the dinner service, not that Joseph would lower himself to help…carrying things that fell to lower servants after all. "Was there something in particular you wanted?"

"Yes actually there was." Blake replied closing the door once Gerard had vanished and turning back to his longest serving employee and a man he had until recently considered one of his most trusted confidents. "I would like to talk to you about Mrs Carrington actually."

Smiling smugly Joseph nodded knowingly. "I wondered when you would Mr Carrington, I mean I am sure you must have your reasons for inviting 'that' woman back here even after all the upset that she caused but I don't want you to worry I have already given the instructions to the staff."

"Oh really what instructions might that be?" Blake asked lightly feigning ignorance.

"Oh just the usual precautions, whenever Mrs Carrington gives them any instructions they are to report to me first before carrying them out. To keep an eye out and watch if she receives any visitors…to make a note of any phone calls she receives, what time and if possible from who. Oh and of course to never under any circumstances permit her to leave the house with either Miss Fallon or Master Steven." Joseph replied promptly, his chest puffed up expectantly for his employer's praise.

"And on whose authority did you issue these instructions?" Blake added his voice tight as he fought to keep his temper.

Frowning in confusion Joseph only paused for a moment before answering. "Why my own of course…My remit here is to run your household Mr Carrington, to ensure the comfort and wellbeing of all inhabitants and that woman has always unsettled the peaceful running of this house…"

"So you decided to spy on her." Blake spat back unable to keep the fire from his gaze. "A guest in this house at my invitation…and it seems not the first time. Tell me Joseph just how close a tab did you keep on Mrs Carrington whilst we were still married?"

Stuttering Joseph clearly wasn't sure what he had said wrong. "Well I…I was only looking out for your best interests sir, and I was right wasn't I? She was having an affair with that gauche estate manager Grimes…I mean as soon as I knew that I was obliged to ensure that you found out and it isn't like I could just come out and tell you, what if you didn't believe me?"

"So you set her up…you waited until you knew Grimes was here and then called me home from the office with an emergency." Blake muttered as the pieces from that day finally began to fall into place. At the time he had been so enraged with finding Alexis in bed with another man that he hadn't even remembered to ask just what the emergency was that Joseph had called him about. Of course now his servant's hand in all of this was all too clear.

"I didn't force her into bedding down with Grimes." Joseph sniffed petulantly.

"No." Blake grunted. That at least was true but that didn't mean his mojodomo hadn't meddled elsewhere. "However you have been sending back any letters or gifts Alexis has sent the children."

"You told me to deal with them." Joseph retorted defending himself. "You said you didn't want to be bothered or have any contact with her…Am I now to be chastised for doing my job Mr Carrington?"

"You overstepped your bounds Joseph and not merely once." Blake countered. "I can see now I have been far too lax, I should have taken a more hands on role within my home and my family. Well I have been trying to make amends with the latter and now it seems I need to deal with the former as well…"

"Are you dismissing me Mr Carrington?" Joseph demanding, pulling himself up to his full height so that he could stare down his aristocratic nose.

Yet Blake had been eyeballed by the best and a jumped up butler was not about to make him back down. "I hadn't planned to however I think your behaviour over the next few weeks will determine that. You are a damn good mojodomo Joseph but you tend to forget that I am the master of this house. If I invite someone to stay for whatever reason, no matter your own personal feelings you will make them feel welcome. You will receive their requests and recommendations with grace and try and incorporate them. Am I understood?"

Nodding curtly Joseph's tone was so clipped he could have cut himself. "Yes Mr Carrington. Is that all Mr Carrington or may I go and oversee the coffee now?"

"Very well you are dismissed." Blake replied before one final thought occurred to him. "Oh and Joseph pass along one other message to the staff, anyone caught spying on a member of my family or a guest in this house will be dismissed immediately, without severance pay and without a reference. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear Mr Carrington."

Glancing at the mantel clock Blake Carrington began counting down the seconds before glancing from his children to Alexis, who stood by Steven's side elegantly bedecked in a soft white silk gown.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…" Turning to his gathered family Blake raised his glass of champagne and toasted them. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Dad…Mum." Steven cheered abandoning his own glass in favour of hugging first his father and then turning to his mother and Alexis pulled him into a tight embrace pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Happy New Year Steven."

"Happy New Year Fallon." Blake approached his daughter cautiously, crouching down so he could meet her bright blue gaze.

"Happy New year…Daddy." Fallon replied sipping at her champagne with a sullen expression on her face yet Blake could tell from the way she couldn't completely avoid his gaze that Fallon was struggling to maintain her icy façade.

"I do want this to be a happy new year Fallon for all of us, especially you." Blake replied softly. "I love you sweetheart and I hate this distance between us…It would mean everything if you could find it in your heart to forgive me…I miss you."

Biting her lip Fallon gazed up at her father from beneath her lashes. "I miss you too Daddy."

Half smiling in relief Blake reached out and stroked Fallon's hair back from her forehead. "So can you please forgive me? Let us put past mistakes behind us and move forward together? A new year and new start?"

For a moment Fallon seemed to hesitate however Blake was relieved to see his daughter's resolve crack and a small smile creep across her face. He was even more relieved when a moment later Fallon all but launched herself into his arms, her hands surrounding his neck and Blake held her tightly.

"I love you Daddy. I hate fighting with you."

"I love you too Fallon." Blake replied stroking his daughter's soft hair. "You won't regret this I swear…This is going to be the best year ever…I promise…We're going to spend more time together, we'll go riding and skiing…we'll all come to Steven's football matches and your show jumping competitions. We'll make every weekend special I promise."

"We? You mean you and 'her'?"

"Well of course I am including your mother." Blake replied. "How can we move forward otherwise? But don't worry you'll see what I mean next weekend and then the weekend after that and so on…Your Mother is just as committed to making this work as I am."

"What you mean every weekend?" Fallon questioned pulling away slightly, her face clearly showing her true feelings.

"Of course every weekend. I've been thinking and I realised that it was wrong to leave you at school all term. I know you have both made the best of things but from now on every Friday a car will bring you both home here so we can all spend time together as a family."

"But Daddy I can't come home every weekend I have plans with my friends."

"Fallon I am sure they will understand." Blake began placatingly oblivious to the way his daughter bristled.

"But I don't want to cancel them…I'm looking forward to them." Fallon all but stamped her foot. "It's not fair!"

"Well of course I don't want you to miss out but I really think that until you have had time to rebuild your relationship with your mother…"

"So I am being punished then, because of her?"

This time there was no mistaking the disgust and hatred in Fallon's voice, especially as her raised volume easily carried across the room to where Alexis sat with Steven settled in next to her.

"Fallon that is enough I thought we had agreed to put the past behind us?" Blake asked flushing slightly with embarrassment at his daughter's childish behaviour.

"Yes behind us." Fallon countered before turning to glare at Alexis. "Not her…I will never forgive her."

"Then you can forget doing anything with your friends." Blake snapped testily without thinking and Fallon pulled away from her father, all but slamming her half empty champagne glass down on the table and storming off towards the door.

"Fallon wait…come back here young lady…"

"Blake no." Alexis chided him and it took her carefully manicured fingers gripping onto the jacket of his tuxedo to stop him from chasing after his stubborn daughter, instead Blake could only watch as Steven did so instead.

"What do you mean no?" Blake questioned whirling around to face Alexis. "You heard how rude and disrespectful she was and…"

"You cannot force her to forgive me." Alexis cut him off, her voice soft but firm. "You can expect obedience but you cannot tell Fallon how to feel."

"I am no..."

"Yes you are." Alexis retorted just as stubbornly. "I know you mean the best Blake but you cannot pressure her. You can punish Fallon for bad behaviour but not because she isn't ready to forgive and forget…that isn't right."

Biting his tongue Blake had to fight down his instinctive response and for once actually listen to what Alexis was trying to say. Calming down a little Blake admitted Alexis might have a point…a small point. The more he pushed Fallon the more likely she was to dig her heels in but…. "I just wanted everything to be perfect…I want the children to be happy and to try and make up for everything I put you all through and…"

Alexis's soft fingers pressed against his lips stopped Blake's rant mid flow and Blake all but started from the sudden intimate contact…her touch was like a sharp electric current.

"I know you do Blake…I believe you now when you say that you want to make amends but you can't force everyone else to adapt just as easily. From now on leave fixing my relationship with Fallon to me, I can handle her, and you wrecking your own won't do anything to help and will only make you both miserable and make her blame me more. Agreed?"

Struck dumb his lips still tingling from where Alexis had touched them Blake could only nod.

"Good boy…Now I'm going to try and talk to her…" Alexis added before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good night Blake…oh and Happy New Year."

Watching as Alexis sashayed out of the room Blake could only watch her leave, staring after her long after Alexis had disappeared from his view. Reaching up Blake touched his cheek. Like his lips his cheek tingled where she had kissed him and Blake couldn't help but stroke the spot, whispering to the now empty room.

"Happy New Year Alexis."


	3. Date night

It was strange going back to work. In some ways it had felt like an eternity since Blake had sat in his office behind his own desk. Yet it seemed everything had been ticking over quite nicely without him…still Blake couldn't quite shake the feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

The children were back at school and despite Fallon's grumblings both were coming home for the weekend.

The company was doing well…in fact Blake was moderately impressed with the way some of his junior executives seemed to have performed in his absence. Normally he would have dismissed such performance as something to be expected and not especially praised but Blake had a new outlook now. So a few of Blake's executives would be surprised when they discovered an unexpected bonus in their new years pay packet.

At a working dinner the night before Blake had gotten a head start on a new field that had the potential to be goldmine. The past Blake wouldn't have even considered the project, he had always made his money as an independent and had avoided any project that would saddle him with a partner. Still Walter Lankersham was surprisingly good company if still a little rough around the edges and it had been late into evening that Blake had staggered into the mansion more than a little worse the wear and headed straight to bed.

Still despite his slight hangover this morning everything seemed to be going well and yet there was nagging feeling that something was going wrong.

It wasn't until Blake arrived home later that evening that feeling solidified into something real. There at the bottom of the staircase were several packed cases and Gerard was bringing down another.

"Gerard what on earth is going on?"

If he was surprised by his employer's question Gerard had composure enough not to show it. "Mrs Carrington's luggage sir."

"Yes I can see that for myself." Blake snapped before relenting slightly it was hardly his houseman's fault and it wasn't like he would have the answers to Blake's questions…There was only one person…or more to the point one woman who had those.

Taking the stairs two at a time it wasn't long before Blake found himself crossing the threshold of Alexis's temporary bedroom his stomach sinking as Alexis was indeed there packing her vanity case, checking the brushes as though she were going on a simple pleasure trip and not running away.

"Are you planning on standing there all day Blake?"

"No I just couldn't believe what I was seeing." Blake answered hoarsely. "You're really leaving?"

"Well don't sound so surprised Blake." Alexis replied finally glancing up from her packing. "I agreed to come and stay for Christmas I don't recall a discussion about my staying any longer than that?"

"Yes...No...I just assum…"

"Exactly you assumed. Well I had a life of my own before you decided to gatecrash into it Blake." Alexis cut him off yet there was something else, something she wasn't saying and that was what drew Blake closer.

Snatching the hairbrush out of her hand that got Alexis's attention and her gaze snapped to meet Blake's. "Give me that back Blake I need to pack…"

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Alexis spluttered. "Nothing has happened Blake…"

"Don't lie to me Alexis, you're not very good at it." Blake replied not unaware of the irony in that statement, once upon a time she had been very good at lying to him…or perhaps he had just been very bad at paying attention. "Something has happened and you are going to tell me what it is. The Alexis Carrington I know would never skulk away with her tail between her legs."

Sighing Alexis sank down on to the edge of her bed before laying back and staring up the ceiling. "I have some business to attend to."

"That you can't do here?"

"It's personal." Alexis muttered. "Besides its not like I have anything to actually do here. Do you know what I have done the last two days?"

Moving to lie beside Alexis on the bed Blake stared down at her his frown only deepening when he caught sight of a slight red tinge to Alexis's eyes. "No I don't?" Blake admitted feeling slightly guilty at the admission.

"Nothing…I went to the hairdressers, I got my nails done. Then I thought I'd waste some time going to the galleries, I stopped by the St Dennis to get a cup of tea and…" Alexis trailed off shaking her head.

"And…" Blake prompted.

"And I bumped into Cynthia Hargrove and half of the ladies who sit on the hospital benefit committee." Alexis paused. "Let's just say it didn't go well…although that would be an understatement of rather epic proportions. They…they shunned me… completely. Oh I could see them watching me so you know me I can't back down from a challenge so I went over. Well I won't repeat the things Cynthia said it was not for polite company and the rest….they just sat there and wouldn't so much as look at me. They all made it very clear I was not welcome there."

"Oh Alexis." Blake sighed. "I am so sorry."

"It wasn't so much what she said…it's just that those mothers send their children to school with ours and god knows what Fallon and Steven must have heard through the gossip grapevine or whenever they have been over at their houses…Is it any wonder our daughter doesn't want anything to do with me? And my being here now is only going to stir it up all over again, only this time they are older and so will understand more. So it's better that I go now."

"Alexis…"

"No Blake I've made up my mind, I'll write and phone the children and perhaps you can bring them over to stay with me in London for Easter?"

"Alexis please stop just stop." Blake insisted reaching out and catching her hands. "I am only going to say this once so please listen to me carefully. Screw them…screw the lot of them. They are all a bunch of stuck up talentless shrews who love nothing more than having somebody to gossip about and look down on, and at least half of their husbands are screwing their secretaries because their wives are practically frigid in the bedroom."

"Blake…" Alexis exclaimed sitting up in shock almost aghast at hearing Blake swear for probably the first time since she had known him.

"As for what happened back then it's none of the their damn business. This isn't about them and what they think, this about you and me and the children and what is best for all of us. Now I know my opinion probably doesn't mean much but I want you here." Blake added rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "And I am sure given the choice the children would prefer to deal with a bit of gossip and have you here than lose you all over again."

"Steven perhaps but Fallon?" Alexis scoffed shaking her head.

"Fallon will come around you just need to prove to her that you aren't going to run out on her when things get tough. She's testing you right now. Besides…" Blake paused a half smile tugging at his lips. "I will miss you this house is kind of big for one person you know."

"Like you've even noticed I was here." Alexis teased. "You've been working late again."

"I would have noticed if you weren't here." Blake protested. "Besides I'm here now and I have an idea…How would you like to go out to dinner tonight? We get dressed up and hit the town."

For a moment Alexis could only stare at him in amazement. "Blake people will talk."

Shrugging Blake tugged her off of the bed. "Let them talk. We're Carrington's we can handle it. Unless of course you are still feeling too delicate?"

"If you can handle it I can handle it." Alexis insisted before shooing Blake towards the door.

"Now you'll still be here after I get changed right?" Blake teased lingering in the doorway as Alexis began to rummage in her vanity case.

Lifting her comb to her lips Alexis tapped it thoughtfully against her chin. "That depends…on just how quickly you can get Gerard to bring my cases back up, if we are doing this Mr Carrington I am going to do it properly or not at all!"

Laughing Blake hurried to carry out that command, of one thing he had no doubt, Alexis would come out fighting wearing her best weapon in clothes. His only problem other than fending off other men would keeping his hands to himself. Yet it was a problem Blake was more than willing to suffer through if it meant putting the smile back on Alexis's face and keeping her where she belonged…back by his side.

They were drawing attention. That Blake had expected when he had proposed going out for dinner together. In fact it was somewhat the point. Blake had survived in the shark pool of Denver society long enough to know that people loved nothing more than new meat to gossip about and tear down, and right now Alexis's was the proverbial three course sacrifice.

The former socialite who had risen to be one of Western America's premier hostess's, she had led the Denver pack with ease and skill during their marriage and had undoubtedly put more than a few less beautiful noses joint in doing so. The scandal and rapidity of her descent had sent shockwaves through Denver society, so much so that Blake had preferred to hide himself away and bury himself into his work rather than face it.

Of course back then his exiling of Alexis had in some way protected her from the society backlash. However when it came to such juicy gossip society lady's memories were very long and their tongues very vicious and now Alexis was back certain ladies that had risen to take her place would seek to cement that position by decimating their former leader.

Unless…

Unless they had to consider the possibility that Alexis's lowly vulnerable position was merely temporary.

"Earth to Blake…come in Blake… Denver calling."

Alexis's amused voice dragged him back to the present and Blake couldn't help but smile down at his dancing partner.

"Sorry did I tread on your toes?"

"Only one or two." Alexis teased her emerald eyes glinting playfully and Blake couldn't help but grin.

"Well you only have yourself to blame, you wanted to dance and you know full well I am a clumsy dancer…"

"Poppycock you just weren't paying attention." Alexis chided her eyes narrowing. "I'm not boring you am I?"

"No of course not I was just thinking…"

"Oh I could see that. You were all glazed over and starting to drool."

Panicked Blake actually lifted his hand to check before Alexis's laughter enlightened him she was merely playing with him. "That was mean Alexis."

"I can't believe you actually checked." Alexis chuckled before her gaze turned thoughtful. "So what had you so preoccupied Mr Carrington…if I wasn't boring you then what was so very fascinating…and don't tell me oil leases!"

"Nothing of the sort I assure you." Blake answered with a wry smile which soon turned impish as he gazed over Alexis's shoulder at the Denver elite who suddenly were looking everywhere but the dancefloor all of a sudden.

"I was just pondering on our captive audience."

"Oh them…Well I have felt more than one gaze burning into my back." Alexis muttered rolling her eyes. "Let me guess scoffing in outrage and furious whispering behind their napkins?"

"Oh at the very least." Blake played along leaning down to whisper in Alexis's ear and inhaled a noseful of her perfume. "Now they are all pretending not to look…care to give them something to gossip about?"

"That depends…what exactly do you have in mind Mr Carrington?"

It only took one glance between them and the two of them burst out into giggles. Leaning back against the plush seat of the limousine Blake reached for the half empty champagne bottle to top up their glasses.

"So where exactly did you learn to do that? The Blake Carrington I remember didn't have skills like that!"

"Well it has been six years…" Blake replied smiling his dark eyes glinting. "I did occasional do things other than work you know."

"Apparently." Alexis countered wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Care to tell me about it?"

Laughing at Alexis's insinuation Blake couldn't completely contain the blush that crept up to his cheeks. "I was down in Brazil for an oil conference…it was a complete wash out literally. There was torrential rain and wind and the delegates were trapped in the hotel…there wasn't exactly much to do except drink and…well I was just sitting at the bar minding my business and this extremely forthright lady stormed up to me and demanded my attention…"

"So you gave it to her." Alexis butted in her smirk only growing as Blake scowled playfully. "Tell me Blake did she teach any other new skills I should be aware of?"

"It wasn't like that!" Blake blustered catching onto Alexis's train of thought his blush deepening in earnest.

"Oh I believe you Blake honestly I do."

"I mean it Alexis she was fifty at least…"

"Well many a good tune is played on an old fiddle…or so I have heard."

"Stop it please…she just taught me the tango I swear it!" Blake protested raising his hand in surrender. "In fact she spent most of the time bemoaning that she had picked such a hopeless student."

"Oh I wouldn't say hopeless." Alexis replied softly. "You certainly impressed me Mr Carrington and stunned half of Denver into silence into the bargain."

"Well that was sort of the point." Blake countered as the limousine came to a stop outside the mansion and the driver came around to open the door.

Stepping out Blake offered Alexis is hand his smile growing when she not only took it but slid her arm through his as they staggered slightly unsteadily inside. It had been a fun evening and not even Joseph's barely concealed look of disapproval could dampen Blake's good mood. He had forgotten just how light hearted and fun Alexis could be…how she managed to bring out the more carefree and youthful part of himself as well.

"So…" Alexis began leaning on Blake's arm as they began the walk up the long staircase.

"So what?"

"So did your Latin teacher give you all those moves…I mean I hate to think of poor you having to put your hand that high on an older woman's thigh…"

"Well I may have improvised slightly to compensate for a new partner." Blake replied as Alexis brushed against him as they walked and Blake was forced to remind himself that six years had passed since they had last done this…and that Alexis was heading up to her own bed and not his own.

It was a surprisingly sobering thought and Blake struggled to hide his disappointment as they came to the top of the stairs and Alexis released his arm.

"Well here we are...I had fun tonight Blake thank you."

"Me to." Blake answered softly unable to tear his eyes away from the soft expression on her face or the way Alexis nervously bit her lip.

"You know it doesn't have to end right now…we could have a nightcap or something…"

Alexis's offer lay between them her emerald eyes both soft and hopeful and Blake wanted nothing more than to accept…it seemed natural after all and yet something else held him back. Perhaps it was chivalry or perhaps caution but Blake knew he was going to refuse her offer.

"Or of course we could just go to bed…Good night Blake." Alexis added when Blake paused that bit too long, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she turned from him and Blake felt compelled to follow her.

"Alexis wait…"

"Look Blake you don't need to explain it was just the champagne going to my head that's all."

"Alexis wait please." Blake insisted catching up with her and grasping her arm. "It's not like that…it's not that I don't want…I do very much."

Turning around to face him Alexis frowned slightly in confusion. "Then I don't understand if I want you and you want me then what is the problem?"

That was the question…the question Blake had been hoping to having to avoid answering at least for a little while and yet perhaps now was the right time. With the way Alexis was staring up at him so hopeful and yet still so unsure Blake knew the longer he delayed the more doubt would creep in and this time he needed to be clear.

"Because I want more than just one night." Blake answered softly reaching up to brush his fingers across Alexis's cheek.

"I don't want to wake up in the morning and have it be a one off thing to have to go back to pretending that nothing has changed. This time I want to do this properly, I want to get to know the woman you are now Alexis and for you to get to know me…I want to woo you properly and for you to fall back in love with me…I want to take our time so we are both on the same page for every step we take because this time there is more than just ourselves to consider."

Leaning back slightly the realisation of what Blake was saying seemed to dawn on Alexis. "Are you saying you want to date me Blake?"

Chuckling awkwardly Blake bluffed. "Well that is what normal people do isn't it…go on dates and get to know each other? That way we aren't rushing into anything we aren't ready for."

"Sounds eminently sensible…"

"And yet you don't sound like you entirely approve?"

"Well you have ruined my plans for the rest of the night." Alexis quipped. "But I suppose I will survive…it's just…well when you say we should take it slow just how slow are you talking about?"

"Well I am not talking months." Blake replied before sliding his free hand around Alexis's waist and pulling her towards him. "Besides just because we aren't jumping in feet first it doesn't mean we have to behave completely."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Blake added with a suggestive smile. "I understand a goodnight kiss is a perfectly appropriate end to a first date."

Smiling broadly at Blake's suggestion Alexis wasted no time in sliding her arms up around his neck stepping completely into Blake's embrace.

"So what exactly are you waiting for Mr Carrington? A gilded invitation?"

Chuckling at Alexis's demanding tone Blake couldn't help but smile as he felt her fingers slip into and tug at his hair. Leaning down Blake pressed the lightest of pecks to her full lips smiling against them as Alexis huffed in annoyance before pulling her close and this time kissing her properly.

As Blake marvelled at the feeling of Alexis's soft lips against him and her skilled tongue meeting his own eagerly he couldn't help the strange thought that crossed his mind…it seemed his dancing skills weren't the only thing that had improved in the last six years.


	4. Cabin fever

Sauce warning, enjoy ss9

* * *

><p>Ok so maybe spontaneity had its place but Blake still remained convinced that this was a good idea…it was convincing the rest of the family that was proving problematic. Glancing in the rear-view mirror Fallon's stubborn locked jaw was all the sign Blake needed that his daughter far from mellowing was determined not give an inch. Perhaps he was pushing too hard too soon but Blake Carrington had never been a man to do things by half measures especially when he had this gut feeling telling him he was right…and from the moment the idea had come to him over breakfast Blake hadn't felt more certain about anything.<p>

From the moment Blake had awoken on Friday morning, a smile on his lips and spring in his step, some of which was the impending weekend and some the lingering effect of a cosy evening in front of the fire with a certain former Mrs Carrington.

It hadn't even been an official date, just a dinner that had led to Alexis joining him in the library…him casting his eye over some paperwork with a brandy whilst Alexis relaxed and scanned through a novel. Then when he had finished his work so he wouldn't have to look at it over the weekend, Blake had joined Alexis on the sofa. They had simply sat together, Alexis shifting so that her back lay against his chest, her head on his shoulder, Blake draping and arm around her holding her loosely as he stared into the fire and Alexis continued her reading.

It had just felt so wonderful not to be alone…to be able to relax so completely in another person's presence…Blake had missed that feeling, he had forgotten that there had once been many times like that…true they had been during the early days of their marriage when Alexis would prefer to sit up with him whilst he had to keep working as he was almost single-handedly running Denver Carrington back then.

Of course having children underfoot did tend to cut down on cosy evenings together but even so Blake could begin to plot the slow unwinding of his marriage, the lengthening gaps between nights out together that weren't for business dinners or parties that were more about networking than enjoying each other. That was not going to happen this time…

This time Blake would find the time for Alexis and for the children, and this weekend would just be the start, even if certain people might take a little more convincing.

"Blake how much longer will it be do you think?" Alexis's sudden question surprised Blake and he glanced across at his companion in the front of the jeep as her emerald eyes scanned the already dark horizon for any clues of landmarks before nodding back to the backseat of the jeep where Steven was already fighting sleep, his head drifting down to his chest only to snap back as he started awake.

"Ten minutes…see the lights just up on that ridge." Blake pointed further up the mountainside that it seemed like they had been climbing for the last few hours. "Surely you remember?"

"Well it's been a few years." Alexis quipped a slow smile tugging at her lips that Blake couldn't help finding distracting even as he tried to concentrate on the road and not on the way they flexed invitingly as she spoke. "Besides I've never done this trip in the dark. Has it changed much?"

"Well the resort hasn't changed much…a few more cabins have been built but they are anxious to keep the development to a minimum. The pistes are still as good as ever and with the snowfall last night I wouldn't be surprised if this weekend is a busy one." Glancing in the mirror as Fallon pretended to ignore her parent's conversation Blake added appeaseingly. "Fallon I wouldn't be surprised if quite a few of those children you used to play with will be here with their parents."

"Lucky ole me." Fallon muttered sullenly rolling her eyes as she continued to glare out of the window.

Biting his tongue Blake knew there was no point rising to the bait…everyone was tired and he had sprung this trip on them at the last minute. Still that didn't stop his grip tightening on the steering wheel, it was only when he felt Alexis's tentative touch on his thigh as she rested her fingers there lightly that Blake felt the tension seep out of him.

No this weekend was going to be just what they needed…Blake could just feel it.

However it took quite a bit for Blake to hold on to that positivity when they pulled up to the family cabin that Blake hadn't visited himself personally in at least two…no Blake realised in shock it was nearer four years. The last time he had brought Fallon and Steven here for some of winter break and in the end he had to leave after only a few days in order to fly down to Texas for a lease auction that he couldn't afford to miss and Blake hadn't trusted anyone else to step into his shoes.

Still that was then and this was now and right now Blake was far more concerned with the lack of lights on in their cabin compared with the neighbouring ones where the hearth fires seemed to burn merrily.

"Blake you did call the caretaker and let him know we were coming didn't you?"

Oh it was so obvious Blake could have kicked himself…normally he wouldn't have even thought of it…that was one of the many things that Joseph would have automatically taken care of for him except for the fact on learning his employer intended to go away for the weekend Joseph hadn't paused before requesting to take the time to visit his own family and considering he had worked all over Christmas Blake hadn't given it a thought before granting his permission.

"Blake?" Alexis's repeated question sounded less than amused and Blake could only fix an abashed expression on his face before turning to face her, his guilty silence answering Alexis's question.

"You idiot." Alexis grumbled rubbing her hands together, which even in her gloves felt like ice blocks.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad…let's just get inside out of this night air and everything won't seem quite so bad…You'll see…" Blake blustered hurrying to retrieve all their luggage as Alexis half led half carried a dozing Steven and Fallon stalked ahead of them all up the dark cabin.

However if Blake had realised just how wrong it was possible to be he learnt that the moment he stepped through into the dark freezing cabin.

"Oh just great." Fallon complained tugging her coat more firmly around her. "I think it's actually warmer outside."

"Well she's not wrong about that." Alexis added as Steven burrowed in deeper to his mother's fur for warmth.

"Oh well I am sure it's just a matter of getting the furnace going or maybe the fireplaces…Just give me a moment and I'll get right on it…" Blake insisted setting the bags down just inside the door kicking it shut with his foot, then cursing under his breath as he stumbled into the hallway table and stubbed his toe.

"Yeah right Dad…" Steven stuttered and Blake could hear the barely contained amusement in his son's voice as Blake hopped on one foot reaching down to rub his other throbbing foot.

"You go get right on that then Dad just watch out for the rest of the furniture it might kick back." Steven added laughter bubbling out first from him then like a tidal wave it spread, Fallon and then lastly Alexis's all united for the first time laughing at his expense.

So it may have been cold and dark but Blake felt something far warmer burn inside him than any fire…hope…this weekend was already looking up…Now if he could just find the matches….

Of course in the end matches had been the least of his worries. The furnace had refused to cooperate despite Blake's initial pleading which rapidly descended into threats to have it ripped out and replaced unless the damn thing lit. The lack of light from anything other than a candle and his own shaking cold hands really hadn't helped matters so faced with cold complaining children Blake had resorted to Plan B…lighting the fireplaces.

The Carrington cabin had one central chimney from which there were two fireplaces, one that dominated the open plan living room and another in the master bedroom, which was located directly above. Fortunately both fireplaces were already decoratively laid with logs which despite the thick layer of dust on them were still dry and didn't take much coaxing to light…well not when given a little flammable assistance.

Of course those decorative logs wouldn't keep the fire's going all night and so it was back out into the cold for Blake as he trudged out into night searching for more. There were a few damp offerings stacked out under the sloping eaves of the cabin, and yet more unsplit logs in the carport. Not that Blake had any desire or intention to stand out in the cold with an axe but he was sure even the larger pieces would catch eventually when added to the fire…and right now Blake would take whatever he could get.

Heading back inside Blake stamped his boots on the mat shaking off the snow as he shuddered inside his coat, before carrying his precious load towards the lounge fireplace. Squatting down Blake added several of the smaller logs to the fire before deciding to risk adding one of the larger, the sooner that one got to burning the better.

"Oh thank goodness." Alexis's voice drifted down from the stairwell and Blake glanced up to see her making her way down, the flickering fire at least giving the cold room a warming glow.

Satisfied with his handiwork at least for the present Blake watched as Alexis made her way carefully down the spiral staircase, still wearing her fur and her heeled boots Alexis was trying to balance an armful of blankets.

Moving to help her Blake relieved her of her heavy burden and moved to place the cold blankets down by the fire to warm, before noticing that Alexis had returned alone. "Where are the children?"

"Well I thought it best if they tried to get some sleep. I've got them cocooned up in their thermal wear; several fleece blankets and the duvets from their rooms. Even so it's far too cold for them to stay up in their usual rooms so I've put them camping out in front of the fire upstairs. Steven was ready to drop off when I left them and Fallon was complaining about doing as she was told as usual…so that leave's us down here."

Nodding Blake could see the sense in her plan…and in other circumstances Blake could see the romance in snuggling together in front of a roaring fire. "Good idea I'll just go add to their fire and make sure it will last the night and I'll have a word with Fallon about cooperating."

"My hero." Alexis drawled tugging her fur closer as she rubbed her hands together as she moved to toast near the fire whilst Blake collected the wood he would need for the other fire.

It was a good few minutes later that Blake was able to trek back down the stairs…Fallon's muttered complaints still ringing in his ears despite a few pointed comments of his own that her attitude was not helping an already difficult situation and that things would look much better in the morning.

Clearly the scowl on his face was telling as Blake turned when he heard Alexis chuckle. She was tucked up as close as it was possible to be to their own fire without actually sitting on it, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders on top of her fur…yet it was the open bottle of red warming by the fire that really surprised him.

Moving closer Blake picked up his own warming blanket and joined Alexis on the rug holding his chilled sore hands towards the fire to thaw when the label on the bottle Alexis selected caught his eye. "That really isn't the way to treat that good a burgundy you know."

"Sue me!" Alexis spat back playfully reached for the warmed bottle and retrieving one of the wine glasses she had stumbled across in her forage through the kitchen. "It's the only thing consumable in that entire kitchen…even the canned food is out of date."

"A fact I will attend to in the morning…I'll head down and wake up old man Montague in the morning and get him to sort out that damn furnace, then swing by the store and have them send up a care package." Blake added gratefully accepting the wine Alexis passed him and taking a deep sip of the thousand-dollar bottle of wine.

"Oh that is the good stuff." Blake grunted as the wine slipped down his throat before turning to his companion who was staring down into the depths of her glass a thoughtful expression on her face. For a moment Blake could study her at his leisure Alexis seemed lost in her own thoughts, the flickering light from the face cast her face in interesting shadows but it was the tip of her nose which was an adorable pink colour compared to the rest of her porcelain skin that really caught Blake's attention.

"You're staring Blake." Alexis intoned without even lifting her gaze from her glass even when she took her own sip.

"I am, that is allowed isn't it?" Blake retorted before adding smoothly. "You're quite nice to look at after all."

Snorting Alexis half smiled before shaking her head causing loose curls to bounce a little. "Well considering the lack of scenery…"

"Even so I'd still be looking at you…there really is no one in the world to match you Alexis, you only seen to grow more and more beautiful."

That caused Alexis to lift her gaze; her normally emerald eyes appeared like dark pools in the dim light as they now bored into Blake's own. "Do you really mean that Blake?"

Holding Alexis's gaze Blake couldn't deny the pull towards her nor did he want to. Leaning forward he watched for any sign that his intentions wouldn't be welcomed yet Alexis seemed as equally drawn to him as Blake was to her.

Gravitating naturally together they came together as easily and naturally as breathing….Alexis tilting her chin up and Blake dipping his slightly until their lips brushed together and Blake whispered hotly and needily. "Yes."

Then Alexis was opening her mouth under his and Blake was eagerly accepting her invitation, their tongues dancing and duelling as a hunger that had nothing to do with food grew in his belly. Breaking the kiss both panted for breath as Blake placed his wine glass back on the fire surround and plucked Alexis's from her hand and placed it down next to his own.

Hands now free grasped at the other desperately pulling the other as close as they could whilst their mouths met once more, crushingly close…yet with the many layers of blanket and coats it wasn't enough…Blake wanted…no needed to touch her…to see if her skin really was as a soft as he remembered or whether that was just a fevered figment of his memory playing tricks on him.

Clearly it was a compulsion for Alexis as well as Blake could feel her delicate little hands fumbling with the zip on his jacket, before sliding up under his jumper and up over his chest mapping and caressing down the planes of his back…her fingernails grazing through his shirt and across the muscles in his shoulders.

Her blouse was silky under his grasping hands and Blake felt Alexis shiver as his cooler hands moved up to cup her breasts her nipples obviously hardening against his palms even through her clothing.

"Blake…" Alexis's groan sent a flash of heat through Blake's body and his groin tightened reflexively.

Dropping one hand to cup and cradle Alexis's pert backside Blake was pulling her closer, lifting her to straddle him… a move that Alexis willing assisted with as she swung her thigh over his, her skirt bunching up as she moved to rub her hips rhythmically against the growing bulge in Blake's trousers.

Now the slope of Alexis's neck was perfectly aligned with Blake's lips and he explored it eagerly, lips, tongue and teeth mapped the curve of her jaw and then down the smooth slope to suck on her collarbone as Alexis's fingers threaded in his hair and tugged.

Lower fumbling with buttons, nosing silk and lace out of the way Blake's lips closed over his prize and Alexis's answering gasp followed by a groan as he suckled hungrily and she bucked against him was all Blake needed to push him over the edge…plans to wait and take this relationship slow burnt to a crisp in the heat of their lust for one another.

The hand that had been innocently groping her backside now slipped down and tugged at her skirt, forcing it up as he reached underneath…soft warm silky skin that goosepimpled at his cold fingers…stocking tops that knowledge made Blake harden further…then more silk that already felt more than a little damp to his questing fingers.

Hooking round the edge of the thin strip of silk Blake's fingers seemed to burn from the abrupt change in temperature and Alexis shivered in his arms as two fingers sought out of the source of that heat, probing deep inside her. Now it was Blake's turn to groan as Alexis rocked against his fingers, riding his hand and clenching tightly around them…and Blake could only imagine just how good she would feel wrapped around another part of him.

But first there were still several layers of clothing preventing that oh so pleasurable conclusion.

"Alexis…" Blake muttered her name reverently against her skin pressing a kiss to the sliver of skin between her breasts visible through her half opened blouse as Alexis paused in pleasuring herself on his fingers to at least open her eyes and gaze down at him, her emerald eyes dark this time with desire.

"hmmmm?"

"Help me…trousers…" Blake grunted, relieved when Alexis still understood him, her quick hands unfastening his trousers with ease and skill before she shimmied out of her own underwear.

Reluctant to leave Alexis's welcoming heat Blake quickly wrapped the fingers that had pleasured her around himself, a few strokes and he was ready and slick from her. His hand moving to grip her hip as Alexis helped him the last few inches…It was like sinking into a blistering hot bath after a hard days labour in the cold and Blake couldn't contain his own loud groan of tortured pleasure.

For a moment Blake merely pulled her close, relishing every fraction closer and deeper, or the way Alexis seemed to grip him as she snuggled into him for warmth. Tugging her fur back up her arms Blake made sure it was safely about her shoulders before he unfastened the last of her blouse buttons and reached around to unfasten her bra…he had always enjoyed seeing her breast bounce about as they made love it had always made him thrust harder…yet when the damn clasp remained elusive Blake cursed.

"It's at the front." Alexis supplied knowingly watching closely as Blake smiled approvingly and slid his hands over her breasts before unfastening the jewelled clip.

"How very convenient." Blake teased. "Is all your underwear so accommodating or was today a special occasion?"

"That would be telling you'll have to wait and find out for yourself." Alexis muttered pressing her lips to Blake's jaw as she rolled her hips impatiently. "Now weren't we in the middle of something? Or shall we continue talking about…"

Blake's demanding kiss cut Alexis's rant off and Blake could feel her smile against his lips as he gave an answering thrust inside her.

It didn't take them long to fall back into well established rhythms…Alexis rocking and arching against Blake as he thrust up inside her, his strong hands on her hips as he lifted her away and pulled her close with increasing vigour.

Yet as pleasant as it was lean back and watch Alexis's breasts bounce with their increasingly hurried movements Blake wanted….needed more.

Reaching up Blake threaded his hand in Alexis's curls bringing her mouth down to meet his own, his tongue mimicking his lower movements as he held Alexis to him and rolled them over. Now on top Blake had far greater leverage and freedom of movement…something Alexis also appreciated judging by the little breathy grunts from the back of her throat as Blake hooked his hand behind her knee and pulled her leg higher to wrap around his waist.

Thrusts became wilder…some deep…some shallow and fast…and Blake could feel Alexis unravelling underneath him…her body bucking against him as her nerve endings sparked and Blake felt her fingernails dig into his back so deeply they must have left marks…Not that Blake cared…at that very moment his whole world extended only as far as the twitching shuddering woman beneath him, whose hot willing body he was about to loose himself into.

Feeling Alexis clench and tighten, her body tense as she arched and exploded calling his name Blake let himself fly with her, managing a few more off tempo thrusts as he exploded into molten heat and collapsed against her…Alexis's breast a more than welcome resting place.

He was warm and sated…and never ever wanted to leave this perfection…here the stress of the world couldn't reach him and Blake's eyes drifted closed…

It was only the feeling of Alexis's fingers stroking through his hair that roused Blake and he cracked an eye open to gaze up into Alexis's amused face.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself" Blake muttered before nuzzling into her breast and sighing in contentment as he buried his face into her soft skin causing Alexis to chuckle as his breath tickled sensitive skin.

"Don't you go falling asleep on me you're far too heavy darling." Alexis replied as Blake propped his chin up on her breast and smiled sleepily at her.

"Yes Ma'am…" Blake responded reluctantly rolling to the side, yet as Alexis came with him pulling their abandoned blankets back over them as they snuggled up together in front of the fire, Blake couldn't find the will to complain.

When Alexis retrieved her abandoned glass of burgundy and propped herself on one arm to sip at it Blake found the sight of her throat swallowing mesmerising, as was the way the firelight caught the crystal of the wineglass causing dapples of light to dance across Alexis's skin.

"Well that was a surprise." Blake could hear the amusement in Alexis's voice as she settled down on his chest offering him a sip of her wine that Blake more than gratefully accepted.

"A pleasant surprise I hope?"

"Oh yes…very pleasurable…" And the way Alexis drawled the word sent a surprising shiver through Blake…a moment ago all he wanted was to fall asleep and yet now he felt part of him tense and stir, like Lazarus rising from the dead. God what this woman could do to him.

"Well well well Mr Carrington what do we have here?" Alexis teased sipping seductively on her wine as her other hand slipped down under the covers and began to stroke him.

"Alexis…" Blake began warningly. "It's late…We have to be up early."

"Tell that to Blake Jnr." Alexis teased echoing him as her strokes became firmer and Blake grew like a willing pupil under her tutelage.

"I think we both know the only person he ever listens to is you." Blake grunted as he felt Alexis squeeze him.

"How nice…perhaps I should have a word or two then?" Alexis drawled winking at a stunned Blake, pushing her wine glass into his hand, before disappearing under the blankets…As he felt Alexis's lips on him Blake could only lie back, one particular thought echoing in his mind…coming here for the weekend hadn't been a good idea…it had been a great idea!


	5. Winter Warmers

Warmth, contentment and a decided ache in her back…

Stretching out the kinks in her back Alexis couldn't help but smile when she felt strong hands rubbing languid circles across her skin and talented lips placing teasing kisses along her bare shoulder and then lower.

Shivering when the downwards travel of those same lips caused the blanket covering them both to drop slightly exposing her suddenly to the unusually freezing cold air.

"Christ its cold." Alexis gasped her eyes flickering open, quickly taking in the unusual perspective…this wasn't her house in Chelsea…nor the ceiling of her room at the mansion…dark wooden panelling lit by grey early morning light and then glancing down to meet Blake Carrington's equally dark impish gaze and exuberant grin.

"Morning." Blake's greeting was soft almost bashful and Alexis found herself biting her lip as she couldn't help but grin back, her joy at being back in his arms bubbling over.

"Morning to you too Mr Carrington." Alexis replied reaching up to thread her fingers into Blake's hair, stroking tenderly his once dark brown hair now largely streaked with silver threads…yet it in Alexis's opinion the streaks of silver only seemed to enhance her ex-husbands good looks.

Blake only seemed to get more handsome the older he became and Alexis could only hope the same could be said for her too. Her figure was certainly more voluptuous now than it once had been but that was due to bearing Blake's children and not the advance in years. Although speaking of children…

"Blake stop…" Alexis gasped as her ex-husband and current lover returned to his previous explorations beneath the blanket that covered them both.

"Hmmmm." Blake mumbled and Alexis squirmed in tortured pleasure as his breath teased her flushed skin and his lips nuzzled against her breast.

Squirming Alexis tried to squash her growing arousal…part of her wanted nothing more than to lay back and enjoy Blake's talented lips and tongue, not to mention his other attributes. One in particular was also waking up and eager to play. Yet Alexis was the one who was thinking clearly, since Blake's blood had rushed away from his brain and he was currently thinking with another organ entirely.

"Blake stop please…the children could be down any moment. Do you really want them to catch their parents like this?"

That got Blake Carrington's attention and Alexis couldn't stifle a laugh when he suddenly poked his head back out from under the blanket his normally perfectly coiffed hair mussed and falling all over his forehead.

"Damn." Blake spluttered his pained expression Alexis undoing and she couldn't help but snort in amusement as Blake automatically glanced down towards his groin as it seemed Blake Jnr hadn't quite gotten that memo yet.

"Would it help if I got dressed?" Alexis couldn't help but tease as Blake huffed in frustration rolling off of her and on to his back, yet the tenting on the blanket made his current little problem all the more obvious and Alexis couldn't help but laugh.

"It might." Blake huffed scowling good-naturedly as he turned onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow as he gazed down at her.

"Well then…" Alexis sighed reaching for her clothes her susprise only growing when Blake reached out and caught her hand. "Blake? I thought you wanted me to get dressed?"

"Wanted is not the word…it would probably be the sensible option but…"

"But?" Alexis countered coolly an eyebrow arching questioningly as Blake glanced back towards the staircase and then conspiratorially back at Alexis, inching closer so that he could practically whisper in her ear.

"We could be quiet?" Blake offered hopefully. "Really….quiet." He whispered punctuating his request with a brief kiss to her lips gazing deeply into Alexis's eyes that his handsome face and dark gaze took up her entire world.

"Since when have I ever been quiet?"

"Well there was that one time in the cloakroom at that party Cecil threw…remember you complained the music was so terrible you were being driven to drink and I suggested we take a walk…You were quiet then." Blake countered and Alexis could only shiver as his persuasive fingers drew teasing circles against her flesh.

Smiling broadly as that rather vivid memory resurfaced Alexis couldn't help the surge of excitement that sent her nerve endings tingling. Oh yes she remembered, that had been rather naughty of them. At the back of the room barely hidden by the racks of coats that the staff had left unattended, Blake with his tuxedo trousers down around his ankles, her thighs wrapped around his waist as he took her roughly against the wall…

They really had been wild once upon a time…wild about one another…

"But that was then…" Alexis tried to be the voice of reason yet reason was difficult to hold on to when Blake Carrington looked at her like that and his exploring fingers drifted further and further south, doing an admirable job of persuading her all by themselves.

"So what's changed, we got away with it then."

"Only because you had your hand over my mouth and I also remember we almost got caught then too."

"Yet we didn't." Blake countered rolling himself on top of her as he reached down to cup and knead her breast with his free hand.

"Blake…" Alexis whined yet when Blake rubbed himself against her Alexis couldn't resist parting her thighs wider, groaning as Blake took her invitation and sank himself inside her once more before teasingly chiding a moaning Alexis with a whispered. "Shush…quiet remember."

"If the children catch us you're taking the blame and paying for their therapy." Alexis hissed through clenched teeth as above her Blake moved quickly and sharply, with one purpose in mind. That of sending the pair of them over the sweet edge of oblivion as quickly as humanly possible.

Biting down hard on her bottom lip Alexis bucked against Blake doing her best to stifle her moans of satisfaction…there was something decidedly perverse and therefore titillating about the situation and it wasn't long before they were both fast approaching the edge…

"Oh god…" Alexis couldn't stifle her voice, squeaking slightly when Blake solved that particular problem for her covering her mouth with his own to swallow her groans of pleasure.

A few off tempo thrusts and Alexis was so close, digging her fingernails into the small of Blake's back as her heels dug into flesh of his buttocks as Alexis all but tried to make them one…Then the world around her exploded and her blood was singing, her body shaking with the surge of pleasure that swept over her, taking very willing Blake along for the ride.

It was only the sudden realisation that Blake was rolling off of her and grabbing at his clothes managing to pull on his boxers and his vest bringing a confused Alexis back to the present with a bump…or more to the point the thump of hurried footsteps through the ceiling and down onto the spiral staircase.

Sharing a horrified gaze with Blake Alexis could only grab at the blankets and tug them up to her neck, covering anything incriminating but there was no hiding her clothing scattered across the living area where an enthusiastic Blake had tossed them the night before.

"Mum Dad it's snowing…" Steven's excitable voice called out rushing oblivious past his flushed parents to the large panoramic window that dominated the lounge. "Can I go outside?"

"Not until you get changed son and brush your teeth." Blake countered and Alexis sighed in relief that at least Blake had kept some of his wits. "Now can you go wake your sister ask her if she wants to walk down to the Montague's with me."

"Oh." Steven's bright smile seemed to fade a little and Alexis couldn't hide her scowl as her son once again was pushed aside for his sister by his father.

"Sure I'll tell her." Steven muttered abandoning the window and slumping back towards the staircase.

"Why did you say that?" Alexis hissed when Steven had vanished one more scrambling about for her own clothes…her blouse was easy enough to find draped over the sofa…her skirt was half buried under the blanket.

"What did I do?" Blake asked clearly perplexed as he tugged on his trousers, cursing when he put the wrong leg in the wrong hole.

"What do you mean what did you do?" Alexis spat untangling her bra from a nearby lamp and slipping it only to scowl when her knickers remained illusive. "Surely you are not so completely oblivious Blake?"

Yet when her ex continued to look at her perplexed Alexis shook her head in bewilderment abandoning her search for her knickers instead pulling on her skirt. "You pushed him aside Blake, you didn't even ask Steven if he wanted to come with you too and then rubbing it in you sent him to be one to tell Fallon!"

"I didn't mean it like that." Blake spluttered pulling on his own shirt and fumbling with the buttons. "I was just trying to get him to leave so we could get dressed…and I thought a walk would give me a chance to talk to Fallon about her behaviour and Steven seemed excited about playing in the snow I didn't think he would take it like that…" 

"That much is obvious." Alexis muttered gathering her stockings. "I suggest you hurry upstairs and invite him too unless you want to undo all the progress the two of you have made?"

Smirking as Blake hurried off to do just that Alexis fastened her blouse, moving to straighten up the lounge. Folding blankets and setting them to one side, picking up her abandoned fur Alexis was sighing in relief as it looked like her and Blake had had a close call but had managed to get away with it…now if she could just find her…

"Looking for these?" Her daughter's disgusted tone surprised Alexis as she knelt down to peek under the sofa.

Glancing up Alexis's blanched her stomach churning as Fallon stood the other side of the sofa her lip curling as she held out at arms length between finger and thumb a sliver of black lace that Alexis recognised.

"Fallon I…"

"You disgust me." Fallon spat back before her mother could finish and try and lie her way out of the situation. "Now I don't care what game you are playing but stay away from my daddy, he doesn't need you back in his life. I don't want you and I won't forgive you no matter what lies you get Daddy to say."

"I haven't told your father to say anything. Surprisingly enough your father and I have better things to talk about than inventing stories to tell you." Alexis countered yet Fallon was twice as stubborn as her mother and Alexis knew better than to try and argue her daughter around.

"Yes I can see what the two of you get up to when you're alone." Fallon hissed flicking her mother's underwear at her. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you are a one trick pony after all, well Daddy will soon come to his senses and send you packing…I am sure there is some cheap gigolo waiting for someone of your talents back in Europe…"

Biting her lip to stop the initial flaying remark that sprung to mind Alexis had to take a deep breath and remind herself that despite her appearance and her own caustic tongue Fallon was still only a child. Her child. A chip off of her proverbial block and Blake was right the only way to prove Fallon wrong was to stick it out…to out stubborn her daughter.

So ignoring her daughter's smug little smirk Alexis decided to rise above Fallon's digs. As despite what Fallon said Alexis had Blake and Fallon could stomp and pout but even she couldn't douse their natural chemistry.

"Look Fallon believe it or not your father only told you the truth and here is another one for you." Alexis paused to pick up her underwear with a collected air as if she was merely picking up a shoe and not the underwear Blake had practically ripped off of her the night before.

Turning back to her daughter who was scowling across at her. "Your father is a grown up Fallon and perfectly capable of deciding for himself what he needs or who he wants in his life and right now he wants me and I want him. So you are just going to have to get used to it because no matter how many times you pout or stamp your pretty little feet I am not going anywhere. Face it Fallon I am here to stay."


	6. Temper Tantrums

This was heaven.

Snuggled up in her ski gear with a hot chocolate laced with brandy clutched between her hands, sitting on a deckchair on top of a mountain staring out at a fabulous view with an equally gorgeous man seated by her elbow leaning over and whispering alternatively sweet or suggestive nothings in her ear.

It was practically perfect in every way.

Save the scowling teenager boring holes in the side of her face with those laser beams for eyes.

Fallon was not happy. No that was an understatement if ever Alexis had heard one. Fallon was furious, and what seemed to compound her daughter's unhappiness was that her brother was by contrast thrilled with the sudden change in his parents' relationship. Not that either Alexis or Blake had come out and said anything specific but Steven wasn't stupid and even he had to notice when his father coyly took his mother's hand on the ski lift or when his father would whisper in Alexis's ear and his mother would giggle and blush.

Fallon had more concrete proof than that of course, the only thing more damning than finding her mother's underwear cast about the living room would have been catching her parents in their lovemaking. Fortunately Blake seemed to have taken Fallon's sour mood as another sign of her continued stubborn refusal to forgive Alexis. For which Alexis thanked God, as the last thing she wanted to do right now was explain to her ex-husband and current lover the real reason for Fallon's sullenness was that their eldest daughter knew exactly what her parents had gotten up to on the living room floor last night.

Still Fallon's sulking was souring an otherwise perfect day so perhaps Alexis was more than a little guiltily relieved when her temperamental teenage daughter begged to be allowed to join some friends for the afternoon even if Blake himself seemed far from convinced.

"We came here as a family Fallon is it too much to expect you to spend a little more time with us before running off."

"But Daddy you did say that I could spend time with my old friends if they were here…"

Fallon's pout and large pleading gaze were perfectly timed and were it not for the sudden butter wouldn't melt act Alexis might even have found it convincing. Her daughter clearly had Blake wrapped around her little finger and was used to getting her own way.

"I meant tomorrow…"

"Daddy please they are all waiting for me. If I don't go now they might not ask me tomorrow."

Alexis could see Blake wavering, his desire to play happy families warring with his need not to remain the bad guy in his daughter's eyes. Ever since Fallon had been born Blake had struggled with being a strong disciplinarian where his baby daughter had been concerned. Since Alexis had been the parent at home it had fallen to her to handle their stubborn daughter and Fallon had quickly learnt that if Mother said no then she could normally get what she wanted by asking Daddy instead.

Things hadn't changed much in that regard, save that Alexis knew what little to no influence over Fallon she had once had now was powerless without Blake to back her up.

"Alright but I expect you back in time to join us for dinner." Blake finally caved. "Seven at the latest."

"Of course Daddy." Fallon replied sweetly leaning down to kiss her father's cheek the picture of innocence even as she purposefully avoided meeting her mother's knowing gaze.

Still as Fallon rushed off to join her friends Alexis couldn't admit to being too upset that her difficult daughter chose to make herself scarce, not when Blake wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Snuggling deeper into his arms Alexis sipped at her chocolate and smiled as she watched her son continue to build a masterpiece of a snowman.

If she tried hard enough Alexis could almost make herself believe that everything was perfect, the man she had always loved even when she claimed to hate him had suddenly and incredibly reappeared her life and things between them were finally getting back to what they once had been. Steven had accepted her back into his life and was just as wonderful and loving as ever and even if Fallon was being her usual stubborn-self Alexis was still involved in her life and given time her daughter would crack eventually.

In her wildest dreams she had never expected this to happen when she had agreed to accompany Blake to back to Denver. She certainly hadn't believed Blake's fantastic story but if it meant seeing her children again then she would have taken any opportunity no matter how bizarre. She had only intended to take advantage of Blake's sudden change of heart yet instead Alexis found herself in danger of losing her own.

Blake had been warm and loving, understanding and deceptively charming. The first time they had met Alexis had lost her heart to him in a matter of days, this time she had thought herself older and wiser but she had only been fooling herself. She was as in as much danger of falling completely under Blake Carrington's spell as ever, already the thought of losing this, of losing him hurt.

Yet there was still something missing, two something's, however only one of those was in her power to change and the truth gnawed her. Just as Rosalind's question had been tormenting her when her panicking cousin had learned just where Alexis was going for New Years and more importantly with who….

Was she going to tell Blake the truth?

It was a question Alexis had yet to decide on an answer to.

Yet as Blake tightened his grip on her as if sensing her unease, dropping a kiss to her forehead Alexis could only muse on the bitter truth that it was impossible to have everything, sometimes you had to make a choice over what you wanted more and despite the warmth of Blake's arms and her hot chocolate Alexis shivered. If she tried to have everything she just might lose her everything that was potentially in her grasp, but she said nothing now and then Blake found another way…

That thought caused Alexis's heart to clench, it was a dangerous game she was playing and one slip could see her lose everything. Right now she was trapped between a rock and a hard place, damned if she did and damned if she didn't and for once in her life Alexis Carrington was unsure what to do next.

Did she risk Blake's righteous anger and tell him about their youngest daughter, gambling on his love for family and feelings for her to pull them through and give them a chance to be a complete family? Risking everything she had managed to scrape back together, it wasn't perfect but it was real and it was hers here and now. Or did she play it safe, keep Amanda as her secret and swear Rosalind to eternal secrecy and hope and pray that Blake never found out the truth?

It ashamed Alexis to admit it, even to herself, but she was honest enough to realise if it came down to a clear choice between keeping Blake's love and Fallon and Steven or risking everything for Amanda, that her youngest daughter wouldn't be her first choice.

So maybe letting Fallon go off with her friends hadn't been the wisest decision Blake had ever made. Alexis had been unusually distant for most of the following afternoon and even though Blake had tried asking her what was wrong Alexis had simply shrugged her shoulders, insisted it was nothing and offered him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Yet Blake hadn't felt comfortable enough to call her on it. Part of him was afraid it was him that Alexis was already regretting the sudden change in their relationship; she had been the one to ask for them to take it slow. Well last night had been anything but slow and Blake couldn't find it in himself to regret a second of it, however part of him was worried that Alexis wasn't feeling the same.

Had Alexis's distance been because she had spent the afternoon trying to think of a way to break it to him that she wasn't as certain of this reconciliation as he was? Yet if that was the case then surely Alexis would have been as physically distant as she had been emotionally, and yet the opposite had been the case. Alexis had been unusually demonstrative and affectionate even for her; in fact Blake could barely remember a moment when she wasn't reaching for his hand or snuggling into his arms…

So Blake could only hope that Alexis's distance was due to their daughter's disappearance and that she was smarting from the fact that Fallon would rather spend time with children she hadn't seen in years, anything to avoid spending time with her mother. The alternative was too unpleasant to dwell on.

"It's only ten minutes past seven Blake." Alexis commented from her place on the couch lounging in the smart trousers that were her only concession to the cool temperature outside and the sensuous colourful silk blouse that was draped over her frame, her discarded wrap lay over the back of the sofa. They still had time to make their reservation, even if Fallon was cutting things a little fine. Steven at least was showered and changed and happily reading in his room until it was time to go.

Their daughter however was another matter entirely.

And Alexis could only watch, the delicate diamond chain around her throat sparkling prettily, as she her former husband pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, right on the spot where only last night he had her seeing stars. Not that that fact seemed to have registered with Blake who was far too agitated worrying about their wayward daughter to have such distracting pleasurable thoughts on his mind.

"I told her to be back by seven Alexis, she knows we are having a family dinner and our reservations at the lodge are for seven thirty, if she's not back soon then she won't have time to change let alone freshen up."

"Which is precisely I imagine what Fallon intends." Alexis muttered to herself as she examined the French manicure she had been forced to give herself. It wasn't up to her usual standard but normally she didn't have an excited little boy hovering over her shoulder alternatively pestering her with questions and bouncing up and down on the bed.

Still at least Steven's acrobatics had answered one question as the bed in question still seemed as springy as she remembered and Alexis could only hope that Fallon's little disappearing act didn't derail her plans to test its endurance later, just like it had upset their dinner plans.

"Do you think I should call somebody?" Blake mused glancing down at his watch that had now ticked over to twenty past.

"Whatever for?" Alexis questioned watching in disbelief as Blake looked at her genuinely confused.

"Well if Fallon has gotten into some sort of accident or…"

"Blake she is fourteen years old if she had been in an accident or gotten into trouble then we would already have been called." Alexis cut in. "No she is staying out late on purpose."

"No." Blake answered shaking his head. "Fallon wouldn't do that she's a good girl."

"Blake she's a teenager." Alexis replied with an exasperated sigh rolling her eyes at her husband's naivety and forcing herself up from her comfortable position lounging on the sofa to place herself in Blake's path.

"But…"

"No buts Darling trust me." Alexis insisted confidently, reaching up and covering Blake's protesting lips with her fingertips before wrapping her hands around his neck as she pressed her silk covered form firmly against Blake's chest. "I might tell you a few of the things I got up to when I was only fourteen but I wouldn't want to frighten you."

Chuckling slightly at Alexis's teasing and relaxing slightly as he felt Alexis's soothing fingers stroking through his hair, her fingernails lightly rasping at his scalp; Blake wrapped his arms around his ex-wife's tiny waist. "I am quite sure such tales would send me grey overnight!"

"Well Blake I don't know quite how to break it to you Darling but…"

"I am already half the way there yes I know." Blake finished for her, huffing in annoyance at the latest sign of his advancing years.

"Well personally I like it." Alexis pronounced confidently her emerald eyes glinting playfully as Blake stared down at her in disbelief.

"No I mean it." Alexis added, unlocking one hand to bring it forward and stroke her fingers along one prominent silver streak in her husband's dark hair.

"You look even more distinguished…"

"By which you mean distinguished is a nicer way of saying old." Blake countered shaking his head, starting in surprise as Alexis's other hand suddenly dropped, sensuously stroking down his back to cup his arse.

"Hmmm you don't feel old to me Mr Carrington…" Alexis drawled seductively watching as Blake's eyebrows seemed to shoot up into his hairline in her hand travelled once more. Only this time she cupped the front of his trousers and playfully stroking the eager little friend who was only too delighted by the unexpected attention. "Not old at all!"

"Alexis…." Blake hissed, his voice a strained combination of lust and embarrassment as his former wife continued to blatantly stimulate him through the fabric of his trousers.

"Yes Blake?" Alexis innocently even as Blake reached down between them and grasped her wrist stilling her provocative motions. Still Alexis didn't pout for long when Blake brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a hungry kiss first to her fingers and then the inside of her wrist.

"Raincheck?" Blake asked unable to contain the childish hopeful pleading in his tone as he tightened his grip on Alexis's waist and pulled her warm pliant body firmly against the part of him that Alexis's had deliberately gotten to sit up and pay attention.

"Hmmm are you sure you can wait that long?" Alexis taunted subtly rocking her hips against him, her delight growing when Blake closed his eyes groaning and cursing under his breath.

"You will be the death of me woman." Blake muttered leaning down his best intentions scattered to the wind as he covered Alexis's hungry lips with his own, feeling his own appetite increase as Alexis's tongue skilfully duelled his own.

Dropping one of his hands to cup her backside that Alexis's trousers more than nicely emphasised, Blake didn't hesitate to pull her close and pressing his desire firmly against her warm stomach. A few staggered paces and Blake had her pressed against the side of the couch, his hands now free to roam made full use of this new privilege even as Alexis took advantage of their new position to rub herself firmly against his thigh.

"You two are disgusting!"

If the venom of the words hadn't startled them back to reality then the sudden slamming of the front door would certainly have brought them back down to earth with a bump.

Tearing his kiss bruised lips away from Alexis's Blake could only stare in shock and confusion as the haze of desire quickly evaporated to be replaced by the horror and embarrassment of discovery, and discovery by his fourteen year old daughter.

"Fallon it's not…we were…"

"I can see what you were just doing and its sick, the pair of you are sick….I hate you both!" Fallon exclaimed shaking her head resolutely as nothing her parents could possibly say could ever make up for walking in on them like this…

Dear god it was like they didn't even care that she was late and that anything could have happened to her. They had probably been so wrapped up in each other that they probably hadn't even noticed.

Storming past her parents Fallon stomped her way up the spiral staircase, making sure to emphasis every stomp before she reached the bathroom she had to share with her brother and the only available lockable room in the entire lodge.

"Fallon!" Blake moved to follow his daughter only to stop when he felt Alexis's fingernails dig into his sleeve.

"No Blake that is exactly what she wants for you to run after her, we aren't doing anything wrong…True we might be lacking a little restraint…" Alexis conceded when her former husband continued to look torn between heeding her advice and running after their demanding daughter.

"Fallon is the one who broke her curfew by half an hour and ruined our plans for the evening, she's lashing out at us to try and distract from that. She's acting like a brat and is expecting us to appease her." Alexis added when she saw Blake wavering. "Trust me let me handle this please?"

"Well if you are sure?" Blake began his guilt abating slightly as Alexis smiled brightly and reached up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'm sure Darling…Now why don't you order us something for dinner and I will go talk to our daughter!"


End file.
